This invention relates to adjustable painting tools that are used to paint, stain, dust, polish, strip, sand, clean, wipe off & apply chemicals (liquid and powder) to the surface area of objects comprising of bars, posts, poles, shafts, spindles, railings, and columns in addition to flat surfaces such as walls.